


Watchtower

by HawkeyesDog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League, Marvel (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyesDog/pseuds/HawkeyesDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens on the Watchotwer in the superheroes leighway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> The following fan-fiction is composed of both the Marvel and DC universes. There are the characters which are canon and the ones which are my original creations. This world is different from any other you’ve ever read about. I implore you to keep reading and delve into all the aspects and facets that could spawn from mashing two alternate universes together. All the characters in this story are aware that they are from different universes and even acknowledge each other as being “from Marvel or DC.” And mostly everything happens on the Justice League’s Watchtower, which has been redesigned interiorly for my purposes. To understand portions of the story, you have to have knowledge of many characters from both Marvel and DC…even some of the more unknown ones. And with the way I write the story, you’ll switch from different points of view of each person. Welcome to my world.

The ‘Seven Members’ stood in line in front of the Docking bay doors of the Watchtower. The ‘Seven Members’ were the men and woman who first started the League. They consisted of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. They were here today to welcome aboard the new members who were joining. Everyone else who wanted to greet and show appreciation for their arrival, stood behind them. 

Batman peered around at the walls of the Watchtower that his money had built. He glanced over at Superman who was smiling at the gigantic doors before them. He knew Clark couldn’t wait to see them. He always loved welcoming new ones aboard but Bruce still preferred having just the original Seven. Wonder Woman stood there regally as if she were Queen of his Watchtower. Flash had hope in his eyes as usual and Green Lantern looked as if he didn’t want to be here. He kept looking down to Diana’s back-side. Martian Manhunter just gazed ahead, obviously in deep thought and Aquaman was standing, trident in hand, perhaps thinking that maybe this time, these people would respect him.

Batman gazed off back toward the walls and thought about the Watchtower’s structure. He thought about how the majority of it offered protection for heroes and shelter. Most people thought of it as a giant weapon but, it was more of a…place to call home for some. It’s 100 stories tall and on levels 1-10 are the Boiling Rooms, the machinery that kept it running and the laser weapon that they kept there just in case. Floors 11-90 is housing for the heroes.

They are given a room, which is equipped with a kitchen and bathroom and then are given a room partner. In the halls of these floors you’ll find a men’s bathroom, a woman’s bathroom and a unisex bathroom. Each bathroom is equipped with normal bathroom appliances, a locker area, and a shower room. The hallways are circular because (you guessed it) the Watchtower itself is circular. Halfway around the circle you’ll see a flight of impossibly steep stairs with a set of tracks over them.

Now these stairs are like this because they were constructed wrong for unknown reasons. All anyone knows was that Martian Manhunter was in charge of building it. The stairs almost seem to go straight up and down. The few people who have tried to walk down or up have fallen and managed to hurt themselves fairly bad. Superman was the one who installed the train, even though the Watchtower has an elevator system in the center that goes through all the floors. 

The train travels to great speeds and can get to any floor much faster than the elevator system. Green Lantern likens it to a Roller Coaster. The people who ride it have to use special buckles so they’re not thrown to the back of the train. It’s frightening to some but Batman doesn’t see why. Everything about it is completely safe. He knows because Wayne Industries had everything to do with its existence. 

On floor 91, you’ll find the recreation area. There is a swimming region, a bar, a workout area and the club district. Guy Gardner transformed an original blank room into “The Club” because he wanted “his kind of fun” to be here too. The Club is basically like any club, equipped with a bar, dance floor, tables and…poles. Superman doesn’t approve of this.

On floor 92, there’s the cafeteria. They have hired employees who prepare the food and put it out on a buffet. On floor 93, there’s the auditorium. It’s a huge room that seats hundreds and has a stage. They use this for extremely important meetings that everyone needs to attend and on special occasions, Clark gets everyone together for a Karaoke. Yes…they sing. Batman doesn’t approve of this.

On floor 94, there’s their version of the X-Men’s “Danger Room.” It’s ten times bigger and more highly functional. They mostly use this for training. Floor 95 holds all the weaponry. A lot of this stuff was collected by Batman from various different villains and nobody is allowed entrance to this floor unless you’re a Seven Member. If you chose to be a rebel and disobey, you’d have to get your hands on their security clearance…which is practically impossible.

On floor 96, there’s the teleportation room, docking bay, cargo bay and the Seven Member meeting room. No one but the Seven is allowed in that meeting room either. Floor 97 holds the camera setup and control systems. Floor 98 has the cells. This is where they put superheroes that get out of control. Two of these cells are very special. They are clear, bubble shaped and no one can escape. Not Superman, not Batman and not even Mr. Miracle. These cells are used for the most powerful heroes who get themselves in trouble.

On floor 99, you’ll find the bridge. Here they have another set of teleporters that they use as back-up, and the communications that Mr. Terrific is in charge, and etc. Floor 100 is the Seven Member’s courters. Originally the Seven hadn’t counted on adding on to their team so these rooms are much nicer than the others. If you walked into each room you’d find that straight ahead from the door is a galaxy window with a view of the earth, moon and stars. 

To the right of the window is a kitchen that looks out onto the front living room which the galaxy window is in. To the right of the kitchen is a hallway that leads down to a bathroom and then a bedroom. To the left of the living room is an extra room for whatever they wish. No one has ever seen this floor except for the Seven and it’s going to stay that way, they rarely even use it anyway. Superman doesn’t want to put himself above others but Barry senses that Clark’s simple minded Kansas spirit has something to do with it.

Bruce was interrupted from his thoughts when Wonder Woman gently nudged him with her hip. The doors of the Docking Bay opened and Superman flew over to greet first with the other Seven walking up behind. Clark smiled kindly and shook their hands with a firm grasp.

“Welcome to the Watchtower. We’re happy to have you here. Shortly, someone will show you to your room.” 

The people who stepped out had a look of awe on their faces. They couldn’t believe that this place actually existed. It looked more like a space-hotel than any of the rumors they had heard. After the greetings and everyone went to their rooms, life on the satellite went back to normal. The Seven went back to their daily business and so did the rest of them.


End file.
